VaMpIeRe SlAyErS
by ShIrOn-cHaN dEmOn On HiGh
Summary: es el año 2006, y la cantidad de vampiros se ha incrementedo de forma alarmante en Europa, por eso un grupo de mujeres... capitulo dos: las cosas se ponen confusas... que pasa entre kagome y la vampira pelirroja?
1. Chapter 1

pos esta historia surgio de la nada... un dia estaba viendo underworld, luego me puse a pensar que kagome un poco mas OC quedaria muy bien, y luego se me vino la paranoia a la cabeza y termine escribiendo esto.

shiori (inner, espiritu acompañante, compañera y plasta de turno): "Esto" es una buena forma de llamar a este incordio a los fics ¬¬

shiro: no se supone que tienes que ayudarme inner de segunda?

shiori: ¬¬ y no se supone que en vez de hablar conmigo deberias estar comenzando esta maldita farsa enana loca?

shiro: bruja maldita ¬¬

advertencia: es un AU situado en inglaterra, el prologo y el primer capi vienen juntos...

_**Vampire slayers:**_

Summary: En un mundo de oscuridad y desesperación, una luz ha de aparecer… y esa luz… terminara extinguiéndose… por amor.Es el año 2006, y en Europa los vampiros se han descontrolado de manera impresionante. Por esa razón la organización, "slayers" o VET (Vampire exterminaors team) manda a buscar a las guerreras espirituales más grandes del mundo:

Disclaimer: para mi mala fortuna no soy dueña de inu-yasha, solo de los personajes que nadie conoce en este fic T.T

**Prologo / un grupo de chicas especiales.**

Kagome Higurashi alias "Bloodberry", edad: 16 años, tipo de sangre O, oficio: sacerdotisa y exterminadora de espíritus y criaturas de la noche, altura: 1.69, peso: 46 kilos, armas: flechas sagradas, sellos estilo oriental y una mágnum 740 de doble cañón, nacionalidad: Japón.-,

Sango Chô alias "Tiger", edad: 19 años, tipo de sangre: AB, oficio: mercenaria exterminadora, altura: 1.72, peso: 53 kilos, armas: un boomerang gigante, katana japonesa, venenos y un rifle de cacería con mira, nacionalidad: Chino-japonesa

Ayame Malakian alias "lone wolf", edad: 19 años, tipo de sangre: desconocida, oficio: detective y asesina de vampiros y criaturas de la noche, altura: 1.70, peso: desconocido, armas: cuchilla de doble filo, shurikens, técnicas "Ki" y Kung fu. Nacionalidad: estadounidense con descendencia japonesa

Rin Kellewick alias "Lirin", edad: 15 años, tipo de sangre AB-, oficio: shaman celta, exterminadora de criaturas de la noche y aprendiza de artes de guerra, altura: 1,59, peso: 42 kilos, armas: bastón de tres articulaciones con cuchilla en la punta, hilos invisibles y explosivos, nacionalidad: irlandesa.

Eria Zyra Zairht alias "panther", edad: desconocida (murió a los 13), tipo sangre: desconocida, oficio: exterminadora de vampiros, malos espíritus, asesinos, y gente que no desea vivir, altura: 1.64, peso: desconocido, armas: arsenal de pistolas, armas de largo alcance (vease: arcos con flechas, ballestas, rastreadores, etc.…), armas blancas largas y cortas, artes marciales y poderes de vampiro, nacionalidad: ruso-inglesa.

**Este es el grupo que eliminara a los vampiros y traerá la paz a Europa y el mundo… fin del informe… señora Kaede**

**Capitulo 1/ incidente en la cárcel.**

_17: 45, Londres, Inglaterra_.

- KAGOME! Tengo hambre!- grito la muchacha de cabello carmesí y de ojos azul claro como los de un cristal puesto frente al mar, su pupila resaltaba muy poco… esos ojos la hacían ver como ciega.

- es verdad… hace tres días que no bebes sangre…- la chica pelirroja asintió con entusiasmo- mierda, tienes que valerte de la sangre?- suspiro kagome sacando del refrigerador una bolsa que el banco de sangre le regalaba, ella siendo la lider del grupo tenia que cargar con las necesidades de su compañera vampiro.

- agradece que se niega a comer humanos, sino nosotras ya no estaríamos vivas- dijo otra pelirroja, solo que su cabello era anaranjado, usaba coletas y tenia una flor de lirio en el lado derecho…

- jejejejeje pero como Eria es taaaan linda y tierna nunca nos haría eso ¿no?- agrego una oji-almendrada de cabello color moka y sonrisa extensa…

- ¡ayame, rin dejen de joderla! La pobre ya esta bastante urgida con su aspecto de vampiro como para que la sigan molestando- dijo una de las mayores del grupo, tenia ojos chocolate y cabello castaño oscuro.

- gracias por ponerlas en su lugar sango- eria lanzo el empaque vació a la basura y se levanto, su aspecto había mejorado con creces.- pero ahora que comí creo que las puedo castigar por mi cuenta- su cara se ensombreció y mostró sus dos pequeños colmillos, blancos y brillantes…

- eria no es capaz…- dijo Rin pero la muchacha color atardecer se le abalanzo encima- ¡WAAAA ME QUIERE COMER!- grito mientras la vampiro la perseguía por la sala…

Pii pii pii pii pii

- ¡la vieja Kaede!- grito ayame saltando del sofá a la pantalla transmisora, ingreso la clave y una señora, de unos 60 años, con un parche en el ojo y mirada severa apareció.

- chicas, una emergencia, una parvada de vampiros se ha tomado la cárcel. Según las autoridades, ya varios internos han sido transformados… cuento con ustedes…

- ¡Si!- dijeron las chicas a unísono cortando la trasmisión… rápidamente entraron a distintos cuartos, en cinco minutos ya estaban todas fuera…

Descripción de los trajes de batalla:

Kagome: traje de sacerdotisa japonesa más ceñido, botas negras con una pistola amarrada a ellos, un carcaj con arco y 50 flechas, trasmisor y lentes-computadora y un porta-sellos en el brazo izquierdo

Sango: traje de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo, un boomerang gigante a la espalda, una katana colgándole de las caderas, un pequeño bolso cargado con venenos también a la cintura y un rifle amarrado al muslo, trasmisor y lentes-computadora.

Ayame: armadura de pecho (Nda: como la que usa en la serie), unas mallas negras hasta la rodilla y con un pedazo de piel de lobo gris amarrado a la cintura, una cuchilla amarrada a la espalda, un porta-shurikens en el brazo, guates de ciclista rojos, trasmisor y lentes-computadora.

Rin: falda hasta la rodilla con los costados abiertos hasta medio muslo blanca con manchas rojas (sangre), camiseta corta (Nda: que muestra un poco mas arriba del ombligo) si mangas y con cuello roja, un Nyobô amarrado al brazo, unos guantes largos con unas cajas negras pegadas debajo y un bolso pequeño amarrado a la cintura.

Eria: un top negro que tapa solo la parte del busto, unas mallas negras cortas, botas de distinta altura, la del lado derecho es hasta la rodilla y para arriba hay tres pedazos de cuero con cuchillas, pistolas y explosivos, en el lado izquierdo la bota es hasta media pantorrilla y con el mismo panorama de los pedazos de cuero amarrados con armas, guates con cuchillas bajo ellos, una capa negra con interior rojo con cuello alto (Nda: muy drácula XD), una metralleta amarrada al costado junto con una espada mas grande de lo común y una bazooka a la espalda, trasmisor y lentes-computadora además de un collar de conchas…

Fin descripciones

- ahora la esencia de ajos- primero se la puso sango, dándosela a las demás, mientras que una intoxicada Eria sacaba la cabeza por la ventana…

- ¡QUEREIS MATARME ACASO!- pregunto molesta y mas pálida de lo que era, sus puntiagudas orejas se movían con enojo.

- gomen- dijo kagome- pero si no lo hacemos así… somos mas vulnerables al ataque de los vampiros, tu siendo vampiro no tienes esos problemas…

- chicas- dijo ayame- ¡basta de hablar tenemos que partir rápido!- el escuadrón entro a la cochera de la casa y de ella salieron cinco motos, la primera estaba montada por Eria, la segunda por kagome, tercera por sango y la cuarta por ayame, en la ultima estaba Rin.

_18:00, cárcel central de Londres, Inglaterra._

- ¡YAHOOO!- de un salto panther (eria) salto de su moto dejando que esta se estrellara contra la muralla, extrañamente, no le paso nada...- que empiece la fiesta cabrones…- sonrió haciendo que su boca mostrara sus blancos colmillos.

- panther… como te cargues esa moto la vieja Kaede te mata- dijo lone wolf (ayame)

- llegaron- les dijo uno de los inspectores- soy el inspector Edgard Molgaard, de la jefatura de policía.

- soy Bloodberry (kagome) lider del grupo, déme un informe completo de la situación- girándose a panther y a Lirin (rin)- vean cual de los presentes es un vampiro escondido

- yeah- dijo Lirin, y junto con panther comenzaron a analizar con los lentes a los policías

- señorita Bloodberry, hace por lo menos 20 minutos, unos vampiros siendo perseguidos por otros de su clase entraron a la cárcel, después recibimos una llamada del interior… pero hace mas de 10 minutos que nadie contesta… creemos lo peor…

- es extraño- dijo panther- normalmente los vampiros no pelean entre ellos a no ser que una de sus presas se les haya sido arrebatada por otro…

- conoces muy bien sus hábitos ¿no panther?- dijo Tiger (sango) sonriente

- tener una vampiresa en el equipo ayuda ¿no?- dijo Lirin inocentemente…

- jujujuju pero ser una no es divertido chicas jujujujuju- río suavemente la muchacha, mientras que los policías se alejaron de ella, por supuesto que esta lo noto- miren estupidos- volteándose a los hombres- seré vampiresa… pero no como humanos ni vacas ni nada por el estilo, así que relájense…- volvió a su grupo con buenos ánimos-¡venga ya¡¡¡¡A eliminar bastardos!

- vamos- Bloodberry abrió las puertas del recinto dejando a los policías a su suerte…

_Interior de la cárcel_

- bien, la cárcel tiene 3 pisos, Lirin y yo estaremos en el primer piso, Tiger, tu y lone wolf en el segundo y tu panther… en el tercero. – ordeno Bloodberry…

- ¿panther…¿Estarás bien sola? Como soy nueva… no tengo idea de las maniobras a las que estáis acostumbradas…- dijo Lirin con vergüenza…

- como esos imbeciles no me pueden convertir en vampiro soy menos vulnerable… en cambio ustedes tienen que cuidarse la espalda además de todo… a mi una espada no me hace efecto…- desplegó sus alas y voló a toda velocidad al tercer piso…

- ¿O.O panther vuela?- gritaron Lirin y Tiger a unísono…

- es una vampiro que no se puede transformar en murciélago… pero si puede tener sus alas, sus oídos y su vista nocturna…

- ¡bueno… dispersémonos!- grito lone wolf… y así las cuatro chicas corrieron en sus respectivas direcciones…

_Primer piso, 20 minutos de haber entrado._

- ¿Bloodberry?- pregunto la menor del grupo

- ¿hai?

- es extraño- susurro- se supone que una parvada ataco… y había mas de 100 internos… y lo único que veo son cadáveres…

- es por que los vampiros no transforman en vampiros a los humanos que comen… tu has visto el liquido negro que sale de los vampiros… cuando un humano y un vampiro intercambian sangre y esa cosa… el humano pasa a ser un muerto viviente… a veces… es contra la voluntad de el humano…

- ya veo… ¿y que clase de vampiresa es Panther?

- ella cuando el vampiro estaba intercambiando su sangre con la de el… le enterró un puñal en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón, pero aun así… la "sangre" del vampiro le hizo efecto… y quedo como esta ahora…- sonrió irónicamente

De la nada un grupo de esas criaturas salieron de una celda… kagome se antepuso y lanzo una flecha sagrada, un brillo blanco salio de ella, e hizo que hasta los vampiros que no había tocado… murieran al instante…

- el juego comienza… ¡apurate Lirin!- grito.

_Misma hora… segundo piso._

- ¡kyai!- grito lone wolf dándole el golpe de gracia a uno de los muertos vivientes

- realmente el Kung fu ayuda en un momento como este- dijo Tiger cargándose su boomerang a la espalda

- je, aunque tenga menos tiempo que ustedes en el grupo me desempeño bien…

- mira- ambos se acercaron al barandal y vieron una luz que salía de uno de los pasillos- creo que Bloodberry también se divierte…

- UAHHH!- de la nada vieron caer un vampiro del piso de arriba, mientras que unas balas lo terminaban…

- también Panther -UU.

- cuidado Tiger!- grito lone wolf lanzado un hado ken a un grupo de vampiros que se acercaba por la retaguardia…

- gracias… ¡HIRAIKOTSU!- y lanzo el boomerang y los vampiros que aparecían del otro lado quedaban decapitados…

_Misma hora, tercer piso._

- que aburrido…- bostezo- me han tocado puros debiluchos- detrás de ella había una montaña de cadáveres de vampiro, todos internos de la cárcel…- creo que si encuentro a los que causaron esto me divierto mas… jejejeje

- a-ayuda…!- el suplico venia de una de las celdas…

- eh?- entro en ella y vio a unos hombres muertos de miedo en una de las esquinas…- sobrevivientes…- se les acerco… a simple vista parecían humanos.- tranquilos, llamare a mi superior- apretó uno de los botones… pero uno de los humanos se le lanzo al cuello y la mordió… era un vampiro.

- ja! Que ingenua… muy bien hecho hermano! Transfórmala rápido!- dijo una de ellos

- ju… juajajajajajajajajaja- panther comenzó a reír a carcajadas…

- como es que se rie esta imbecíl? Muérdela mas fuerte!- grito el otro

- creen… que mordiéndome van a transformarme en una vampiresa?- su boca comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, mostrando sus afilados colmillos gemelos…- lo lamento… ¡HACE MAS DE 300 AÑOS QUE ALGUIEN YA LES HIZO EL FAVOR!- de un golpe atravesó al vampiro y lo lanzo con sus compañeros, se saco la bazooka y les apunto- mueran bastardos!- dejo la bazooka en el piso y se cubrió con su capa, luego todo fue luz, haciendo que los vampiros desintegraran, cuando la luz se disipo, se descubrió y trato de agarrar la bazooka, pero al tocarla su mano se quemo- demonios… aun tiene energía purificadora…- se lamió su mano- esto me dejara marca…y aun atravez del guante!- grito ella furiosa…

- llamaste panther?- la voz salio del intercomunicador.

- fue solo una estupidez olvídalo jejeje- rió la vampiro mientras que atravez de su capa se cargaba la bazooka nuevamente

- no tenemos tiempo para estupideces imbecíl!- y se corto la llamada

_Primer piso… a la hora de haber ingresado…_

En plena batalla, Rin y Kagome se había separado. Rin ahora huía de un grupo de esas criaturas aterrada, saltaba del techo al piso de un lado a otro… todo para perderlos… pero cuando vio que un hombre de capa negra estaba siendo atacado saco su Nyobô, ataco a las criaturas y se puso delante del hombre…

- jajajajaja y te haces llamar exterminadora!- grito una de ellos mientras se acercaba… pero algo le hizo un corte en la mejilla, el vampiro se aterro y retrocedió…

- te tardaste en darte cuenta… están en una trampa, mientras yo me escapaba y saltaba por todas partes… iba colocando unos hilos invisibles al ojo humano… y ahora que lo pienso al ojo vampirico también… con solo juntar mis manos… ustedes serán rebanados como verduras para ensalada…- extendió su brazos a su mayor expresión, los vampiros trataron de huir, pero a donde se movieran estaban eso hilos- bye bye -- y de un golpe bajo sus brazos cruzándolos al final… los vampiros fueron rebanados… dejando caer ese negro liquido de su interior, la sangre de los vampiros marco las posición de los hilos… eran muchos y todos entrelazados como una telaraña… rápidamente volvieron a su lugar de origen… las cajas que estaban pegadas bajo los guates de Rin.

- no pienso agradecerte ¬¬- dijo el hombre de capa negra

- no tienes porque- dijo Rin volteándose, pero vio una orejitas puntiagudas… el hombre al que salvo era un…- VAMPIRO!- en la pared se noto como algo se estrello en ella, el vampiro se asusto y se acerco a rin.- TE ACERCAS Y TE MATO COSA!

- no soy "cosa" tengo nombre tarada- se saco la capucha y mostró a un hombre muy guapo, su piel era pálida, como la de Eria, sus ojos amarillos, su cabello era de un blanco azulado un poco mas corto que el de su amiga, en sus mejillas se mostraban unas marcas color violeta.- me llamo Sesshoumaru.

- eres japonés- dijo la exterminadora desafiante.

- no hay que ser genio para adivinarlo ¬¬- realmente era un chico antipático y pesado, su voz era profunda… mas que la de cualquier otro hombre que rin haya conocido…

- porque peleabas con tus camaradas… acaso te quitaron tu presa?

- no ERAN mis camaradas… eran mis enemigos- dijo cortante…

- por ahora estamos en el mismo bando…

- JAMAS estaré en el mismo bando que una humana…- sus amarillos ojos penetraron a los de rin, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas…

Rin comenzó a acercarse… y el vampiro de nombre sesshomaru, agarro el mango se su espada, entonces rin le dijo:- COMO PIENSES EN ATACARME TE CORTO TU LINDA CABEZA!- el vampiro saco la mano de su espada, Rin se le acerco y busco algo en su ropa, unas esposas, se la puso ella en una mano y a sesshomaru en su mano contraria…

- que… acabas de hacer?- pregunto molesto tirando de la esposa, pero eso hizo que su piel se quemara…

- esta bañado en agua bendita… te recomiendo que no trates de pelear mucho… si lo haces… terminaras sin manito -- la pequeña Rin se adelanto, pero el vampiro molesto se le lanzo al cuello, pero el perfume había hecho efecto…

- cof cof… HUELES A AJO!- grito desesperado mientras tosía

- claro… una exterminadora experimentada sabe como protegerse sesshomaru… o debería llamarte Fluffy? Jijijij

- bruja ¬¬

- que dijiste!- pregunto señalándolo con su mano, los hilos… malditos hilos…

_Mismo momento… kagome:_

- MA KAI TEN!- Grito la sacerdotisa lanzando unos sellos, los vampiros se desintegraron al instante… pero otros la seguían persiguiendo…- mierda… estos no se cansan!- saco su arco y tres flechas… y con la energía pura que despedían, todos los que la seguían quedaron hecho polvo…- he matado ya a 26… estoy segura de que Panther… debe ir por los 70 XD

- MIREN! UNA DE LAS HUMANAS QUE ENTRARON!- mas vampiros…

- muéranse de una vez!- grito kagome molesta… y cuando estaba molesta… hay del pobre diablo que se metía con ella- MAKUSANMANDA BASARADANSEN ON KIRIKIRI ON KIRIKIRI UKYAKUUN UN TARATAKANMAN!- rápidamente los demonios chupa sangre desaparecieron…- eso les pasa por molestosos ¬¬

- agh!- alguien estaba siendo maltratado… kagome lo escucho y partió a ver que era… cuando llego vio a un chico de cabello blanco-grisáceo, con heridas por todo el cuerpo y a unos vampiros que estaban dispuestos a matarlo…

- MA KAI TEN!- kagome lanzo los sellos y la mayoría de los vampiros murieron, el muchacho por su cuenta se cubrió como pudo, pero sus manos se quemaron, kagome se dio cuenta de eso… pero ella tenia el corazón DEMASIADO blando, así que continuo ayudándole.- oye tu vampiro! Trata de esconderte como puedas! Lanzare una flecha de luz sagrada!- el vampiro se quedo viéndole, y le dijo:

- lanza esa maldita flecha yo estaré bien estupida humana…

- pensando- _quien se cree este mocoso ¬¬#-_ solo lanzo un de sus flechas y el resto de los vampiros de la sala

- no voy a agradecerte humana ¬¬

- maldito desagradecido! Yo te salvo la poca vida que tienes y ni me agradeces¡- la muchacha estaba cabreada, el pobre chico del haori rojo estaba azul del miedo… kagome lo noto y sin consultar a nadie le puso un collar como el que tenia Eria, solo que de color morado…

- OYE QUE ES ESTO¡

- es un collar de perlas sagradas… cuando no me hagas caso o trates de matarme… diré… umm… osuwari!- y el chico en un instante estaba con la cara en el piso…

- QUITAME ESTO TARADA!

- Osuwari- y el chico volvió a comer cemento

- maldita…

- como te llamas? Yo me llamo Bloodberry, soy de Japón… y por lo que veo por tu haori… tú también…

- Feh, crees que te diré mi nombre niña tonta ¬¬?

- osuwari- ya saben lo que paso…

- ¬¬ me llamo inu-yasha y si… vengo de Japón…

- ves que no es tan difícil i-nu ya-sha -

- Feh ¬¬ porque me salvaste… se supone que matas vampiros ¬¬…

- es que me serás de utilidad vivo, eres aliado o enemigo del que convirtió a estos hombre en vampiros ¬¬… responde o digo "la palabra"

- enemigo ¬¬

- bien entonces ven conmigo -- la chica se levanto y comenzó a caminar… por su parte inu-yasha se quedo sentado…- te dije que vinieras ¬¬ OSU…

- esta bien ya voy!- Pensando- _la morderé ahora!-_ rápidamente se abalanzo sobre la chica pero cuando su boca estaba a punto de cerrarse… - HUELES A AJO!- se tapo la nariz y retrocedió.

- soy exterminadora por algo… me querías morder no?- la chica se le acerco y…- OSUWARIIIIIIII!- grito con todas sus fuerzas… el pobre de inu-yasha… iba a continuar comiendo cemento XD.

- vale no te vuelvo a tratar de morder u.u- dijo el vampiro desde el piso.

- entonces muevete y ayúdame!- la chica comenzó a caminar… seguida de un vampiro un tanto adolorido XD.

_Misma hora: sango y ayame…_

- HADO KEN!- grito ayame, eran los últimos del grupo que las había atacado- bien Tiger… creo que terminamos aquí…

- si… pero las demás aun siguen ocupadas… los transmisores lo marcan… y como es de esperarse… Panther lo tiene apagado…

- Naraku!- un grito se escucho, venia de la cocina

- vamos!- grito ayame. Cuando llegaron, vieron a dos vampiros mal heridos, mientras que otro se escapaba por la ventana con tres mujeres y un chico…- estáis bien?

- grr….- gruño uno de ellos, era el chico de cabello negro largo amarrado por una coleta y ojos azul claro, sus colmillos estaban bañados en sangre de vampiro… posiblemente… su propia sangre… mientras que el otro, era un poco mayor, tenia el cabello color castaño oscuro y una pequeña coleta, estaba mal herido…

- déjame ayudarle vampiro de segunda!- sango agarro al vampiro de ojos azules y lo aparto del otro, con cuidado la exterminadora le dio de una de las bolsas de sangre de Eria (Nda: Eria es la más precipitada de todas, por lo que es mejor tenerle un poco de alimento a la mano XD), poco a poco el vampiro comenzó a recuperarse… pero aun seguía mal herido…

- porque nos ayudan¡ somos vampiros… cosas a las que ustedes cazan!- grito el ojiazul desconcertado…

- te equivocas…- dijo ayame- solo eliminamos a los malos vampiros… los vampiros que matan por matar… no a los vampiros que matan para sobrevivir… y tu eres de los que matan para sobrevivir no?- el vampiro de ojos azules asintió un poco anonadado con la decisión con la que hablaba la chica- además… una de mis mas grandes amigas es un vampiro -

- lone wolf hablas mucho…- dijo sango, mientras le ayudaba al otro vampiro a ponerse de pie, pero la mano del vampiro "se movió sola" (Nda: seh claro ¬¬ /Miroku: mi mano tiene vida propia u.u/ Nda: ¬¬ eso no te lo crees si tu ¬¬) y se poso en la parte trasera de la chocolate…- KYAAAA PERVERTIDO!- dicho esto o mejor dicho… gritado esto… sango comenzó a apalizar al vampiro mas de lo que estaba.

- tu y tus mañas hentai… Miroku…- dijo el ojiazul…

- hentai…? Miroku..? Ustedes vienen de Japón o me equivoco?

- así es… me llamo Kouga, y el pervertido de por allá es Miroku…

- yo soy lone wolf, no puedo deciros mi nombre sin que la superior lo autorice… pero por ahora díganme así…

- y yo soy Tiger…

-venga vámonos a buscar a las demás… - en ese momento el intercomunicador sonó… era kagome…

- lone wolf… Tiger esta contigo no?

- sipi y dos nuevos amigos también…

- adivino… vampiros no?

- co-como supiste?

- estamos en la misma… a nosotros nos tocaron un antipático y un tarado ¬¬

- pues a nosotros un raro y un pervertido XD

- oye humana a quien le dices tarado¡- era inu-yasha

- Kouga se acerco al transmisor- inu-yasha?

- así que el raro eras tu… me lo imaginaba lobo rabioso ¬¬

-calla bestia del demonio ¬¬- ayame aparta de un golpe a Kouga – bien… solo nos falta panther y podemos irnos de este centro de cadáveres…

- etto… a nosotros también nos falta un compañero… inu-yasha! El antipático es tu hermano no?

- como adivinaste ¬¬

- entonces el que nos falta es Galwis…

- Galwis?- preguntaron las exterminadoras a unísono…

- un crío insoportable amante de las peleas y bastante glotón ¬¬…

- debe estar entonces dándose de hostias con panther no?

- lo mas seguro ¬¬ lo mas seguro u.u – dijo rin…- vamos para allá… sonde están?

- en la cocina…

_Cuando llegaron…_

- que le paso a Miroku¡- pregunto inu-yasha divertido… además de las heridas sangrantes… estaba todo dislocado y golpeado… adivinen quien fue…

- el tipo trato de pasarse de listo…- sango tenia un aura negra alrededor hasta los vampiros se alejaron…

- panther… panther! Mierda tiene el Intercomunicador apagado ¬¬ cría desgraciada ¬¬- dijo Bloodberry

Del tercer piso vieron caer un cuerpo con un arma que gritaba:- IMBECIL! NYOBÔ BOTSATSU!- el bastón que usaba como arma se alargo destruyendo parte del techo…

- JA! CREES QUE CON ESO ME DERROTARAS MALDITO VAMPIRO!- por encima del bastón bajo corriendo un cuerpo negro con rojo… era Eria…

- ese… no era Galwis?- pregunto inu-yasha molesto

- y esa… no era panther?- pregunto aun mas molesta kagome.

Del piso de abajo se escuchaban cosas como "nunca había tenido una pelea tan divertida" o "te matare vampiro/a del demonio" ya saben… esas cosas que se escuchan en las peleas corrientemente.

- esa cría…!- dijo kagome muy molesta… inu-yasha se asusto y se escondió tras sus compañeros- PANTHER! ENGOKUKY!- de un momento a otro se escucho un gran "PLAF" y un quejido de desconcierto de la otra parte… todos se acercaron al barandal y miraron abajo… donde estaba la vampirito había un agujero de unos 5 metros de diámetro y de unos 3 de profundidad… mientras que un confundido vampiro yacía en el piso con la espada de su oponente enterrada justo al lado de su cuello…

- AHHHH BLOODBERRY!-grito la vampiro levantándose con el puño en alto y con mirada asesina.

- e-e-etto… saca tu espada de allí- dijo el pobre chico de ojos amarillo ocre y cabello oscuro alborotado (tipo goku de Sayuki o tipo tai de digimon)

- PANTHER EL CHICO NO ES ENEMIGO!- grito ayame con entusiasmo

- a no?- dijo agarrando al chico del cabello y zamarreándolo un poco- bah… que aburrido y yo que me estaba divirtiendo en grande.

- SUBAN PAR DE IMBECILES!- grito inu-yasha…

Eria desplegó sus alas y comenzó a volar en conjunto del otro vampiro que estaba bastante cabreado por que detuvieron su pelea…

- y esos ¬¬?- pregunto desganada

- son amigos del vampiro con el que peleabas, y no son malos… así que no los ataques- dijo sango- aunque al de traje morado… ¬¬ no me molestaría que le apalizaras un poco- miro con recelo al vampiro que estaba aun tirado en el piso…

- adivino Kouga… su querida mano cobro vida y se poso donde no debía ¬¬- dijo el nuevo integrante del grupo

- si, y la humana esta no se corto en golpes XD

- salgamos de aquí… tanto jaleo debe estar maltratando el edificio- dijo Sesshoumaru.

- bueno Fluffy -- dijo rin, Sesshoumaru la miro amenazante mientras que los otros vampiros se partían de la risa.

- ya cállense vampiros de segunda!- grito Eria- salgamos de aquí… -se dirigió a una de las ventanas y miro para afuera…- ah carajo… los periodistas y la gente están obstruyendo el camino u.u

- que hacemos?- pregunto ayame…

- a ver… vampiros ustedes se vienen con nosotros ¬¬- dijo kagome

- y porque?- pregunto inu-yasha

- tu cállate, osuwari- inu-yasha se fue de boca al piso- son de utilidad, a ustedes les perseguían los que causaron esto no?

- bueno si…- dijo Kouga

- entonces nos pueden dar la información que necesitamos…

- y crees que te la daremos estupida¡- dijo inu-yasha desde el piso

- osuwari- ya saben lo que paso…- de la prensa me encargo yo… ustedes salen como pueden… lone wolf tu te llevas al ojiazul, Tiger lo lamento por ti pero el pervertido se va contigo, Lirin tu ya estas con las esposas puestas con el antipático así que te lo llevas, Panther, tu y tu enemigo del alma también juntos… yo me encargo del imbecíl de inu-yasha…

- bien… vámonos- dijo eria y salto por las ventana seguida por los vampiros que tenían en sus brazos a las demás chicas cuando llegaron al piso eria se saco su capa y se la lanzo a Bloodberry- cubre a nuestros invitados… yo me encargo de purificar al edificio- se descargo la bazooka y se fue a volar nuevamente…

- q-que va a hacer?- pregunto Miroku asustado…

- va a purificar el edificio… pero como ustedes son vampiros aliados… les ha pasado su capa la cual no se ve afectada por las luces ni líquidos purificadores… cuando eres vampiro… eso te sirve bastante- dijo ayame cubriéndolos con la capa… todos estaban en el piso arrodillados…

- pero ella también es vampiro… acaso sin esta capa la luz sagrada no le va a afectar?- todos se quedaron mirando con una gotita en la cabeza y luego miraron a Eria que estaba lista para disparar

- IMBECIL!- gritaron todas a unísono… pero era tarde… ya había disparado… la luz inundo a los presentes, los vampiros se cubrieron muy bien con la capa… cuando se disipo… del cuerpo de la vampiresa salía un humo blanco y la bazooka estaba colgando de su brazo, descendió con pesadez.

- creo que me van a regañar?- dijo inocentemente mientras el humo aun salía de su piel…

- IMBECIL!- grito kagome- ESA CAPA ES PRESISAMENTE PARA ESO!

- es que sino ellos- señalo a los vampiros algo asustados por la cara de kagome- ya no estarían vivos -

- puedes conducir?

- siempre puedo conducir- dijo con flamas en los ojos, los chicos no sabían cual asustaba mas… o la sacerdotisa de mal carácter o la vampiro desquiciada… lo que sabían… era que si no iban con ellas… los sellaban… - venga ya… oye castañito súbete conmigo… - la chica le lanzo un casco y ella su puso el otro, el pobre Galwis no tenia opción así que se subió con la chica- ah ustedes!- dijo señalando a los demás vampiros- aunque traten de atacar al resto de nosotras lo harán en vano… estas chicas desayunan, almuerzan, cenan, meriendan…todo con ajo… además de las lociones y los shampoo, no creo que sea agradable el sabor a ajo de su sangre… bueno… nos vemos en la casa!- Eria se subió a la moto y Galwis se agarro de su cintura- te recomiendo que me entierres las garras en el estomago… este viaje va a ser accidentado- el vampiro obedeció sin rechistar y enterró sus garras, eria hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y encendió los motores- SALID DEL PASO HUMANOS!- la gente obedeció y se corrió mientras la moto iba en una rueda a toda velocidad cuando salio de la muralla de gente… apretó los aceleradores y la moto dejo tras ella solo un rastro de humo…seguida por un camión de periodismo…

- señorita Bloodberry- dijo una periodista- podría darnos una declaración…

- lo lamento no doy declaraciones… y menos a los programas amarillistas como ustedes ¬¬- kagome les dedico una mirada asesina y se sentó en su moto- Inu-yasha… sube…- el vampiro obedeció y se sentó tras ella abrazándola para no caer- LISTAS?- grito a sus compañeras rodeadas de cámaras y periodistas…

- SI!- gritaron todas haciendo rugir los motores, las chicas apartaron a los periodistas y se acercaron a su lider…

- Vamos…- y partieron, todos los canales y periodistas comenzaron a seguir a las chicas… - CAMINO 9 CHICAS!- grito… y entraron por una de las calles anexas, pero no perderían tan fácilmente a los periodistas, y menos a 80 Km. por hora…

- aceleremos… así Panther no dirá que conducimos como abuelitas -- canturreo Rin…

- me leíste la mente- rió maliciosamente sango…

- qu.-qu-qu que van a hacer?- grito Kouga…

- ESTO!- gritaron las 4 a unísono, dieron una vuelta mas a la llave y de los costados aparecieron unos tobos de escapes plateados… después de eso… todo fue una dulce nube de polvo para los periodistas…

--

- Chicas!- grito Eria desde la entrada de la casa, ya estaba cambiada de ropa, estaba usando una pijama de shorts negros y camisa sin magas, corta verde. El lugar donde vivían era una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeado de árboles y flores, un pequeño rió fluía detrás de la casona, por que era enorme… tenia cuatro pisos visibles, era blanca con techo rojo y cerca de madera de roble- demoraron mucho! Conducen como abuelitas por dios!- dijo la vampiro hinchando sus mejillas con obstinación…

- claro- alego ayame bajándose con Kouga de la moto- pero tu al volante significa muerte segura ¬¬ vas a mas velocidad que el turbo de nuestras motos…

- USTEDES ESTÁN LOCAS!- grito inu-yasha desde el piso… estaba besando la tierra- ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VIAJO EN ESE CACHARRO!- señalo a la moto de kagome, esta era verde con negro y llamas rojas…

- osuwari- dijo simplemente la muchacha y el vampiro cayo de boca al piso…- y donde esta el otro vampiro? Eria… no lo mataste verdad?

- nio… esta adentro un poco traumado por el viaje- la muchacha sonrió y ayudo a sango con Miroku, el cual aun estaba con heridas graves- entren! Les curare de inmediato… prepare las cosas cuando llegue…- al entrar vieron unas bolsas de una tienda en el sofá y a un traumado Galwis vendado y sentado junto a ellas… el chico se repetía cosas en voz muy baja…

- no preguntare, ni como llegaron esas bolsas de ropa de ahí ni como el chico quedo tan traumado por tu viaje ¬¬- dijo sango…

- bien… sango pon a chico sobre la camilla- le señalo la cama blanca, la exterminadora dejo al vampiro en ella y Eria se cubrió el cabello con una pañoleta y se puso unos guates de goma…- tsk! La herida de tu brazo es profunda…- agarro una hoja de un hierba extraña y se la puso sobre la herida, de ella comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas columnas de humo, Miroku hizo una mueca de dolor

- que le has puesto imbecíl?- preguntaron Kouga e inu-yasha

- es Courik, una hierba venenosa para los humanos, pero a nosotros nos hace de maravillas, arde como los 100 infiernos, pero la herida cicatriza a mayor velocidad y si se le mezcla con alcohol de humano el efecto es mas eficiente- le roció el brazo con el liquido y lo vendo.- oye tu- señalando a Sesshoumaru- saca del refrigerador gris seis bolsas de sangre… una para cada uno…les dará fuerzas… yo misma la he repotenciado para hacer el efecto mas duradero y así no tener que beber tan seguido- desconfiado el albino saco las bolsas del refrigerador y les lanzo a cada uno una bolsa…

- bien… dígannos sus nombres- dijo Rin- es importante saber a quien ayudamos…

- Feh no tenemos porque hacerlo ¬¬ - ya saben quien fue el imbecíl…

- calla hermano, por esta vez le encuentro razón a la mocosa- dijo Sesshoumaru- yo me llamo Sesshomaru, hermano del chico de haori rojo y compañero de estos tres- señalo a Kouga, Galwis y Miroku, el cual estaba bebiendo la sangre que le habían dado, eria aun no terminaba de curarle, tenia que sacarle pedazos de vidrio de la espalda antes de curarla…

- yo soy inu-yasha

- Me llamo Kouga y el chico que esta en la cama es Miroku...

- yo soy Galwis- dijo el chico ya tranquilizado…

- Bloodberry, es seguro?- pregunto ayame insinuando lo de decirle sus verdaderos nombres…

- si, mi verdadero nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

- lamento haberos mentido… me llamo Ayame Malakian

- yo soy Rin Kellewick

- Soy Sango Chô mucho gusto

- y yo soy Eria Zyra Zairht

- Eria que que! O.O- preguntaron los vampiros

- solo díganme Eria, retiren a su amigo y recuéstenlo en el sofá- kagome e inu-yasha lo sentaron, el vampiro ahora solo dormía placidamente.- tu el de coleta y ojos azules ven!- dijo dirigiéndose a Kouga, el chico obedeció y Eria le quito la camiseta y comenzó a curarle…

- ustedes que son?- pregunto el hermano mayor de ojos dorados…

- somos una organización encargada de exterminar vampiros problemáticos y ayudar a los cuales no causan problemas, nuestros nombre es "VET" mantenemos en orden a los seres oscuros que matan sin necesidad…- dijo ayame…

- y si matan vampiros porque no los eliminan a todos de una sola vez?- dijo irónicamente el vampiro de cabello castaño alborotado (Galwis).

- porque hay casos como el de Eria, vampiros que matan por necesidad y que a veces la obvian…Eria me permites explicar tu situación?- pregunto Sango…

- solo habla de mi, si no quiero que los demás tengan secretos conmigo yo no tengo que tenerlos con ello- sonrió de manera irónica y agarro a inu-yasha para comenzar a curarle, koga se acerco al grupo y se sentó en un silla con ruedas.

- bien, por ejemplo Eria cuando fue mordida antes presencio la matanza de sus seres queridos a manos del vampiro que la mordió, eso la dejo con un trauma y desde que se convirtió en un ser de la noche se niega rotundamente a comer humanos, por eso siempre se abasteció de otros tipos de sangre… en vuestro caso no estoy segura pero… no parecen malas personas… por lo que les ayudaremos…a cambio que ustedes nos ayuden también a nosotras…

- que quieren?

- que nos ayuden a exterminar a los de su raza problemáticos…

- tu el de pelo azulino- dijo eria- tienes alguna herida?

- no… soy mas prudente que los otros imbeciles de mi grupo…

- antipático ¬¬ - dijo Rin

- Ahora cámbiense- dijo la oji-cristalina

- con que? además para que?- alego inu-yasha

- sus ropas están hechas un asco, serán lavadas y reforzadas como la mía, así los rayos solares además de otros elementos no les harán daño…

- de eso me encargo yo!- grito la cabeza de mandarina- yo soy la mecánica e inventora del equipo -

- si se trata de químicos o cosas así me preguntan a mi… soy creadora de muchas de las cosas que usamos en batalla, también de los medicamentos y de los venenos, además de las lociones de ajo para las chicas - dijo Eria

- yo me encargo de ocultar identidades y de hackear las computadoras de otros, también de acabar con aparatos electrónicos- dijo la mas pequeña de ojos color almendra

- yo me encargo de los entrenamientos y de la salud del grupo, aunque como son vampiros de ustedes normalmente se encargara Eria… yo aun tengo que aprender en esa rama del asunto -UU- dijo sango…

- y yo soy la lider del grupo, soy la informante en la base central y me encargo de conseguir lo necesario para las misiones…- dijo finalmente kagome- que dicen? No es muy difícil… además… estoy segura de que estaban en contra de los que atacaron en la cárcel…- le extendió la mano y espero respuesta

Los chicos se agruparon y hablaron (Miroku estaba dormido así que no cuenta XD) después de unos minutos Sesshoumaru (si el es el lider XD) le estrecho la mano y dijo- solo porque nuestra meta es la misma…

- BIEN!- rin le salto encima y le abrazo- por favor llámenme solo Rin

- Quitate ¬¬- dijo el vampiro enojado, pero la muchacha solo se agarro con mas fuerzas

- por que les perseguían a esos vampiros?- pregunto repentinamente la lider…- quienes eran?

- no perseguían por esto- inu-yasha saco de su haori un fragmento de cristal muy raro, despedía unas ondas muy extrañas, y de el salía una luz clara- es un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, perla que puede cumplir el deseo de cualquier ser que la tenga…. Nosotros recolectamos sus fragmentos para convertir a todos los vampiros en humanos nuevamente… ellos quieren hacer que su lider sea el mas fuerte de los vampiros y así que controlen el mundo entero… abriendo un puerta del inframundo al mundo humano… el nombre de ese despreciable ser es… Naraku…

- AGHHHH!- grito Eria se puso sus manos en el lado derecho del cuello, sus alas salieron y comenzaron a estirarse a su máxima expresión, de debajo de la camiseta de Eria una fuerza maligna comenzaba a quemarle la piel y haciendo que la camiseta se calcinara, la alas cubrieron la parte delantera de la chica, en su espalda apareció una cicatriz con forma de araña…

- no me digas…- susurro-grito Galwis- que el vampiro que te mordió fue Naraku!- la chica solo asintió con pesadez mostrando dos orificios negros en su cuello…

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala…

_**Fin capitulo uno!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2/ Problemas

- no me digas- susurro-grito Galwis- que el vampiro que te mordió fue Naraku?- eria solo asintió agarrando con mas fuerza su cuello, sus garras ya empezaban a herirle, y la negra sangre de vampiro corria por su cuello

- eria!- grito rin acercándose a socorrer a su amiga, pero esta solo salto cayendo nuevamente al piso,

- no te acerques!- grito, para caer inconciente al piso al segundo siguiente, las marcas de su cuello poco a poco fueron desapareciendo

- eria!- kagome se acerco y la levanto, cuidando de que su "encanto femenino" no fuera mostrado- rin trae un abrigo, eria esta mucho mas fría que de costumbre- la menor asustada corrió rápidamente a al cuarto de kagome y trajo consigo un abrigo rojo de lana

- es lo común, no se asuste kagome-san- dijo Sesshoumaru fríamente- la maldición de Naraku sobre sus victimas es que cuando su nombre sea pronunciado o cuando estén en su presencia este pueda manipularlos a su pleno antojo.

- es horrible- dijo ayame mientras ayudaba a kagome a ponerle el abrigo a eria, sus alas mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo se normalizaba, desaparecían de la misma manera en la que habían salido dejando solo dos tatuajes de alas en su espalda- pobre Eri, tiene que soportar todo ella sola…

- Naraku es traicionero y mezquino- dijo inu-yasha- es de los que no olvidan, si lo que dijo la loca es verdad, entonces el no habrá olvidado a quien le enterró una estaca en el corazón.

- aun no entiendo… quien es Naraku?- pregunto sango dejando a eria en la camilla, su temperatura había subido y ya su rostro se había relajado.

- Naraku es el quien ustedes conocen como Drácula en el Japón, vendió su alma a los espíritus malignos para poder ser fuerte y poder conservar su juventud, pero al mismo tiempo se maldijo haciéndole tener que matar para sobrevivir- koga desvió la mirada- y de el nacemos nosotros.

- entonces el comenzó este masivo movimiento de demonios?

- el y "alguien" mas- dijo Sesshoumaru

- alguien? Quien?

- no lo sabemos, pero tenemos ligeras sospechas que es alguien de occidente, por eso estamos aca, buscando a ese aliado para poder derrotarlo, y así debilitar a Naraku.- dijo Galwis

- entonces no hay mas de que hablar- kagome se levanto- tenemos tres habitaciones extras en el subterráneo, llamaremos a Kaede para informarle sobre todo.

- aun es temprano, deben ser facil las 12 de la noche- dijo Galwis estirándose

- para ti es temprano, para mi es mas que tarde!- puntualizo rin bostezando

- entonces como su nueva jefa de salud, les ordeno que se bañen y que se cambien con la ropa que robo Eria.- sango agarro las bolsas y se las dio a koga- escojan la que deseen -

- ¬¬ jefa de salud mi abuela, a mi que me van a hacer bañarme ¬¬

- O-SU-WA-RI- dijo kagome elevando la voz, inu-yasha trago el duro piso de la casa en menos de 40 minutos de haber llegado.

- oye bestia escucha lo que te dicen – el reto koga- apestas a rata de alcantarilla, y para mi se esta haciendo insoportable el olor- dijo lo ultimo burlándose olímpicamente.

- así y tu que? Acaso hueles taaaan bien lobo sarnoso?- Grito levantándose- apestas a perro húmedo!- la guerra de miradas que sostenían era bastante reñida, desde atrás llego Sesshoumaru y les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

- o se calman o yo mismo los mato- la gélida mirada del peli-blanco les sugirió que era mejor hacer caso y callarse.

- el baño principal esta arriba en el ultimo piso, esta techado por lo que no debe darles frío, es como unas termas así que tendrán bastante espacio para los cinco- dijo ayame.

- ahora que lo dices… como vamos a despertar a Miroku?- pregunto koga señalando a su compañero durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá.

- oi Miroku! Levántate!- inu-yasha lo movió bruscamente con el pie pero este estaba hecho un saco de piedras.

- aun no aprenden a despertar a Miroku- rió Galwis, se acerco a Miroku y le susurro al oído- Miroku, hay chicas en bikini que quieren conocerte- como si Galwis hubiera apretado un botón, los ojos de Miroku se abrieron lentamente…

- me duele la cabeza -.- - ayame, rin y sango se echaron reír mientras que los chicos susurraban algo que sonó como "estupido hentai".

- bueno, ustedes vayan a bañarse, les prepararemos camas abajo- rin sonrió con dulzura y se dirigió a una pared toco 6 puntos distintos y se abrió algo que parecía un ascensor- al ultimo piso se recogen pasajeros!- los chicos se acercaron y entraron, era bastante amplio y… plateado…

- si les falta algo, arriba hay un comunicador, con eso nos avisan cualquier cosa- las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó su trayecto…

- llamare a Kaede, sango-chan, podrías armar los futones de ellos abajo? Como la luz es solo de lámparas les vendrá de perlas.

- hai, de inmediato… pero que hacemos con eria? Ahora que se ha dormido es casi imposible despertarla…

- déjala descansar, la llevare yo a su habitación- dijo ayame subiéndola a su espalda y usando el mismo ascensor bajo al subterráneo uno.

.------tejado, balneario al aire libre------.

- hemos llegado!- dijo rin saliendo del ascensor- ese es el camarín- señalo una caseta estilo japonés- dejad la ropa que van a usar y sus ropas allí, cuando comiencen a bañarse aprieten el botón azul que esta en la entrada, así subiremos a recoger las ropas.

- pregunta rin-chan, desde afuera se veía como una casa tradicional y ahora nos salen con que tienen termas al aire libre?- dijo Galwis

- eso es un holograma que usamos para que no se vean las cosas raras que tiene la casa original.- dijo como si alguien comentara el clima.

- cosas raras…?

- antenas, cañones, rendijas secretas, cables conectados, etc.… - los chicos miraron con una gotita a rin la cual rió- bueno los dejo, las habitaciones de abajo estarán listas en un rato, si les molesta Eri-chan avísenle, se la pasa trabajando todo el día y la noche así que puede ser molesta.

- hai, hasta mañana Kellewick-san- dijo Miroku

- díganme rin – dicho esto se dirigió al ascensor y desapareció automáticamente.

- oi Sesshoumaru, para que accediste a hacer grupo con esas exterminadoras?- pregunto el chico de ojos azules

- … no es de tu incumbencia, pero creo que serán útiles…- dijo con aires de misterio quitándose la parte superior de su blanco traje.

- se nota que son todas de familias japonesas- el chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados señalo las decoraciones al estilo oriental y las yukatas de distintos colores, una era verde con blanco y tenia escrito con letras rojas "Higurashi Kagome", la que le seguía era rosa brillante con blanco y en letras negras tenia escrito "Chô Sango" , junto a esta había una color violeta pálido con detalles en blanco y en letras color anaranjado decía "Malakian Ayame", junto a esta estaba una anaranjada con cuadritos verdes y en color azul tenia escrito "Kellewick Rin" y la ultima era de color negro con nubes rojas estampadas y en blanco tenia escrito " Eria Zyra Zairht".

- bueno, a bañarnos, antes de que esas locas vengan y nos metan ellas- se quejo el castaño

- por mi no hay problema…- ya sabrán quien dijo eso.

- hentai ¬¬

-... Con kagome...-

- ya veo kagome-san, entonces… esos vampiros les han brindado información- kagome estaba cruzada de brazos frente a un monitor donde aparecía la figura de la señora kaede

- si, son de gran utilidad, pero, temo que utilicen a Eria, usted sabe. Esto de la perla puede afectar su forma de ver el mundo… ya sabe… Eria nos hizo una promesa…

- encárgate de que no se vaya a rectificar de su promesa, recuerda, los vampiros son seres traicioneros kagome…

- son seres que eliminaron lo que mas quería en este mundo, me encargare de matarlos personalmente…

- cuando dejen de serte útiles, báñalos en agua bendita o hazles comer balas sagradas, todo por el nombre de Kami.

- Si, kaede-sama- la comunicación se corto dejando a kagome sumida en la oscuridad.

-:con las otras chicas:-

- ne ayame?- pregunto rin viendo a Eria dormir

- que pasa Rin?- pregunto mientras trataba de despertar inútilmente a la vampiro, la chica se había abrazado a uno de los postes y era de esperar que no lo soltara en mucho rato.

- desde que entre en el equipo, me he dado cuenta… de que kagome siempre es muy distante con ustedes, siempre parece que ocultara algo…

- es verdad- se levanta dejando a Eria en sus ensoñaciones- no soy la mas correcta para contestarte… pero a kagome los vampiros le han hecho mucho daño…

- pero… Eria es vampiro, y se ve que ambas se llevan bien…

- eso crees?- rin la miro sorprendida- aunque no lo parezca… ambas se tienen mucho recelo, sus razones son completamente secretas…

- ya veo…- Eria poco a poco fue desperezándose…

- me quede dormida… ahg demonios- se quejo levantadote…- ju? Porque tengo un chaleco de kagome puesto?

- recuerdas que lo paso antes de caer inconciente?

- seh, y donde están esos remedos de vampiro?

- bañándose, dormirán aca abajo así que no quiero derramamientos de sangre innecesarios.- dijo sango llegando.

- ya les vale, que no los voy a matar… aun no me conviene hacerlo, si lo hago, kagome me mata T.T

- cambiando de tema, recuerdo que el vampiro castaño estaba muy traumado cuando llegamos… ¿Qué hiciste?

- ah! Es que…

Flash Back

_- agarrate castañito!- grito Eria pasando a todos los autos que pasaban cerca de ella, tras la moto venían los periodistas…- tsk, problemático…_

_- oye pelirroja! Que hacemos con ellos?- grito galwis aferrado como lapa a la chica que conducía…_

_- mmm, se me ocurre algo maquiavélico… aferrate con fuerza, que vamos a hacer algo suicida!- grito dirigiéndose a una tienda departamental. Entro de golpe rompiendo el vidrio de la entrada y abriendo sus alas levanto la moto hasta el segundo piso, el vampiro con lo aferrado que estaba ni se fijo XD.- castañito ven, vamos a jugar a policías y ladrones- dijo agarrando de la mano al chico, el otro se sonrojo levemente y sonrió ante la idea de su loca compañera._

_- te sigo pelirroja- ambos entraron a una de las tiendas, dejaron la moto entre la ropa- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_- primero: sacar ropa para ustedes, por lo menos tu apestas a rayos- dijo tapándose la nariz, el otro la miro ofendido- y segundo: jugar con los periodistas asustarlos, traumarlos y poner pies en polvorosa!_

_- me gusta como piensas- dijo escondiéndose junto a ella. Ambos esperaron hasta que los periodistas entraron, la chica usando sus practicas dotes de vampiro dio un salto quedando frente a una de las cajas de pago, retiro unas bolsas. Por su parte el vampiro se había hecho murciélago y comenzó a mover cosas asustando a los periodistas. _

_He de decir que esa movida fue tan estupida como que cierto arquitecto estadounidense dijera en TV mundial la debilidad de las torres gemelas ¬¬U, ya que por lo asustados que estaban comenzaron a lanzar flashes y a gritar con los micrófonos puestos, recordemos que los vampiros son MUY sensibles al ruido, por los que dos personajes queridos comenzaron a chillar de dolor por el sufrimiento que les producía el ruido agudo de la voz de la periodista._

_- ¡¡¡YA CALLATE BRUJA!- grito el murciélago trasformándose frente a ellos y arrebatándole el micrófono a la mujer, para después destrozarlo como estudiante a su hoja de notas. Lo único que logro fue que hubiese más chillidos y que llegaran guardias de seguridad._

_- MALDITA SEA HUYAMOS CASTAÑITO!- grito la chica con las bolsas en mano y arrastrando la moto, el castaño no se hizo de rogar y agarro la moto y comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba, mientras los guardias disparaban aterrados y la loca periodista chillaba aterrada que el vampiro se la quería comer._

_- que hacemos?- grito Galwis al darse cuenta de que estaban frente a una ventana de vidrio en el piso 10 seguidos de guardias que subían la escalera _

_- lo único que alguien tan loco y desquiciado como yo haría- la chica se subió a la moto seguida de un desconcertado galwis, tomo velocidad pasando a los guardias, el vampiro se aferro del estomago de la pelirroja asustado- saltar por el ventanal!- y eso hizo, traspaso el ventanal de vidrio y se lanzo por el._

_- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito el vampiro castaño aferrado y rezando por su poca vida._

_- YAHOOOO- gritaba la otra feliz, mientras abría sus alas planeando y evitando una estrepitosa caída al piso. Al llegar y comenzar a andar mas lento, aunque sin dejar su huella tras la ruidosa salida le pregunto al castaño- y como estuvo?- se giro a ver al chico, pero este estaba pálido y murmuraba cosas muy bajito, era de suponer que estaba viendo su larga vida pasar por sus ojos n-n- lo traume n.nUU_

_Fin Flash Back._

- E-RI-A!- gritaron las dos jóvenes molestas…

- que? Ya no me maten ustedes también!- grito asustada tapándose la cara.

- eres incorregible- dijo kagome recién llegando, su mirada severa se poso en cada una de las chicas, terminando en Eria- escucha, espero que la llegada inesperada de estos acompañantes… no te hagan rectificar tu palabra- las dos mayores le lanzaron miradas desconcertadas a las dos chicas.

- tranquila, seré vampiro pero no mentirosa, mi palabra esta fir…!- de la nada el vampiro castaño se coloco tras ella gritando:

- SALVAME PELIRROJA! QUE INU-YASHA QUIERE HACERME CUBITOS DE QUESO!- grito mientras el enojado vampiro albino usaba su gran espada para atacar a los dos vampiros, estos esquivaban como podían…

- ESTAS MAS QUE MUERTO GALWIS!- grito inu-yasha, los otros chico solo miraron con pena la escena, aunque, cierto hombre de coleta cuya mano se mueve sola pero no es pervertido (NDA: XDDDD) se poso en la parte trasera de cierta castaña ganándose un chillido y una cachetada sonora, seguida de unos gritos. Kagome ya cabreada lanzo un grito molesta seguido de cierta palabra que afecta mucho al vampiro albino haciéndole caer de bruces contra el piso.

- CA-LLA-OS- grito enojada- desde ahora en adelante el que pelee por cualquier razón va a ganarse una visita Express de mis puños a su cara- dijo atemorizando al grupo de jóvenes- y en cuanto a ti Eria, dejaremos la conversación para otro día, tu promesa sigue vigente- dicho esto entro al ascensor mas cercano y desapareció.

- bruja malhumorada- sentencio la pelirroja- "tu palabra sigue vigente"- dijo imitando la voz de kagome- como si no lo supiera ¬¬

- que promesa Eri-chan?- pregunto Rin perdiendo ante la curiosidad.

- la cual dice que después de eliminar a cada uno de los vampiros sobre esta tierra me suicidare- sonrió alegremente mientras se fue caminando a su cuarto, dejando a un dúo de mujeres y a un quinteto de vampiros masculinos sorprendidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**GOMEN POR LA DEMORA! PERO LLEGO!**_

_**Shiori: últimamente no la he podido hacer reaccionar esta mas tonta que de costumbre ¬¬**_

_**Shiro: mira quien habla, la que debería ayudarme eres tu**_

_**Shiori: yo soy solo tu conciencia… pero no tu ayudanta inspiracional baka! Mejor pasa a los reviews que se ha roto un record, de todas las historias que has publicado esta es la que mas ha ganado ¬¬ no se como es posible**_

_**Shiro: muahahahahahahahaha ARIGATO A TODAS**_

_Hope: asías por decirme que tiene buena trama TuT me haces tan feliz! Jajaja con este final también vas a quedar picada supongo… cuídate!_

_Katelau: a mi también me gustan las historias de vampiros! Como veras en esta historia las personalidades de los personajes son algo distintas al principio, pero luego irán volviendo a la normalidad! Y no te mueras de curiosidad que si no dejas de leer XD_

_Akiko Himura: jajájajá soy chica, aunque… el nick viene de un personaje hombre… en eso no te equivocas XDsi tengo MSN es: angel (raya baja) captor (arroba) Hotmail. Com / allí hablamos!_

_Meryinustar: que bueno que gusto! Ya tiene el próximo capi (shiori: aunque con lo que le costo publicarlo no deberías felicitarla / shiro: cállate shiori!)_

_Luna: ya esta actualizado XD, jajaja los problemas de convivencia se ven mas adelante, en estos capítulos se descubren ciertas incógnitas sobre los personajes Eria y Galwis y luego comenzaran las aventuras plenas. Y de paso, Eria ya sabia que el hijo de p--- de naraku la había mordido._

_Willnira: GRACIAS POR BRINDARME TU APOYO! Con los fallos de ideas que tengo (shiori: y cerebro / shiro: ¬¬U) nececito toda la ayuda y apoyo que pueda… _

_**Shiro: esos fueron los review!**_

_**Eria: (entrando en su pieza) QUIENES SON USTEDES CARAJO?**_

_**Shiori: TE DIJE QUE ERA MALA IDEA USAR SU HABITACION!- dice mientras escapa de los espadazos.**_

_**Shiro: BUAAAAA HASTA MI PROPIO PERSONAJE QUIERE MATARME!**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3/ PRIMEROS PROBLEMAS

_- que promesa Eri-chan?- pregunto Rin perdiendo ante la curiosidad._

_- la cual dice que después de eliminar a cada uno de los vampiros sobre esta tierra me suicidare- sonrió alegremente mientras se fue caminando a su cuarto, dejando a un dúo de mujeres y a un quinteto de vampiros masculinos sorprendidos._

- haber si entendí…- dijo Kouga- esa loca pelirroja se va a matar después de matar a todos los vampiros???

- eso parece…- dijo sango dolida… ella sabia el oscuro secreto que escondía la muchacha… pero manteniendo la compostura sonrió- bueno, pueden entrenar o hacer lo que se les plazca aca abajo, pero no hagan mucho ruido… no quiero que la jaqueca de kagome me cause problemas- dijo empujando a Ayame y a Rin a el ascensor.

Cabe decir que los vampiros algo atónitos por lo pasado se quedaron unos instantes papando moscas.

- vamos- siseo sesshoumaru molesto… esto de quedarse a vivir en esa casa de locas no era buena idea, especialmente con las incoherencias que soltaban ¿matar a todos los vampiros? Ja ja ja y una mierda.

- oí miroku? Estas conciente?- pregunto inuyasha moviendo al vampiro de traje violeta con el pie… este estaba completamente inconciente.

-_no soportare mas de unos días si sigue esto así… al carajo con el plan-_ pensó molesto Sesshoumaru.

- ya que vámonos- sentencio el castaño de ojos dorados (galwis)- que si encontramos las habitaciones mas rápido podremos ponernos a descansar- dijo soltando un bostezo.

- eso lo dices tu, que no estas cargando al pesado de miroku- se quejo kouga

- es que eres un debilucho ¬¬ a que yo lo puedo llevar sin ayuda- se burlo

- inténtalo- le reto

- naaaa luego… me da pereza -.-

- ¬¬ Vago- dijeron todos a unísono

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de ese laberinto, primero hablando tranquilamente – lo que era tranquilo para ellos, léase gritos, quejas gruñidos y molestias varias- para luego comenzar a desesperarse… por mucho que caminaban no encontraban una puta habitación… y de paso todos los condenados pasillos eran iguales al anterior.

- ¬¬ estamos perdidos- sentencio el peli azulino (Sesshy)

- dime algo que no sepa ¬¬- sisearon todos a la vez…

POOOOOM

- que fue eso?

- una explosión… vino de esa habitación- dijo Galwis y abrió una de las puertas de golpe… una gran bocanada de humo negro los cegó- pero que carajo???

- cof cof, esto es demasiado T.T- se quejo miroku tosiendo…

- MIROKU USA EL KAZANA!!- grito inuyasha sobre actuando su ahogo

- ah es verdad U KAZANA- el humo fue ingerido por el kazana del vampiro-monje-aspiradora XD y vieron el laboratorio… y a una quemada vampiresa de cabello rojizo tirada en el piso inconciente…

- oye!! Pelirroja!! Despierta!!!- grito Galwis moviéndola… pero era inútil… se notaba que estaba inconciente por sus ojitos en espiral y su falta de dureza muscular.

- permiso- dijo Sesshoumaru y le volcó un balde de agua encima… la chica recupero poco a poco el conocimiento…

- el acido!!- chillo, y se puso a investigar una botella con un liquido negro espeso- buf, esta bien…- miro a los chicos- eh? Y vosotros que hacéis aquí?

- salvándote el pellejo ¬¬- dijo kouga

- a… jajajjajajja gracias por despertarme- dijo sonriendo tontamente con una mano en la nuca

- que es eso?- pregunto inuyasha señalando la botella…

- esto? Es un nuevo acido que estoy haciendo…- saco una pistola y un tubito del mismo tamaño que una bala y con una pipeta saco unos milímetros de la sustancia y la coloco en el tubo, luego coloco el tubo en una ranura.- miren, ven esa pared de allá?- señalo con la cabeza una muralla de concreto colocada apropósito allí para pruebas- esto va a desintegrarla, o eso se supone- se coloco en posición de disparo y ¡bum! El proyectil con acido llego a la pared en unos segundos…la pared estaba completamente deshecha…

- Impresionante- susurro miroku- como has hecho eso?

- esto? En momentos de locura donde me pongo a mezclar sustancias reactivas entre si y creo nuevos implementos de batalla son mis momentos mas estresantes… porque nunca se que saldrá…

- y la explosión?

- es que se me ocurrió mezclarle mercurio sin usar la campana U tonta de mi… itai!!!- grito pasándose la mano por el brazo que estaba quemado por el acido…- maldita sea, tsk que remedio, castañito… ve al estante 13dt y tráeme una botella que dice H13O3S- el menor corrió a la estantería y saco la botella y se la entrego…- ahora rocía UNA gota del liquido en mi brazo- el castaño (cuyo pulso es peor que de alguien con parkinson) logro echar una gota de ese extraño liquido… la herida desprendió humo y comenzó a cerrar.

- tienes bastantes químicos extraños aquí- dijo kouga inspeccionando cada estante u animal disecado en las vitrinas con asco.

- te pediré que no toques nada… la mayoría son venenos de alta calidad, explosivos potentes o ácidos- la chica se levanto y camino hasta la puerta- los llevare a su cuarto, porque si terminaron aca significa que estaban mas que perdidos en este complejo ¬¬

- -.-UUU

La chica comenzó a caminar y a dar vueltas en esquinas como loca, hasta que llego a una puerta y la abrió… dentro habían cinco camas, una TV, un refri y una estantería de libros

- es grande- observo miroku

- hai, tienen dentro del armario unas laptop también, por si quieren investigar algo, no se asusten si de repente aparecemos por cualquier parte… esta casa es un laberinto… cualquier problema ya saben donde esta mi laboratorio hasta luego- se fue corriendo.

- entramos?- pregunto inuyasha, los cincos entraron precavidos, observando que no hubiese una trampa… pero nada… así que confianzudos como buenos hombres entraron y se acomodaron, prendieron la TV, revisaron el refri de sangre y sacaron las laptop.

- estas chicas nos están dando todo en la mano- se jacto kouga echándose en la cama.

- dije que nos serian de utilidad- dijo Sesshoumaru orgulloso de su decisión.

- miren, hasta esta la ropa que Gal y la científica loca robaron!!!- señalo inuyasha en el armario. De la nada una Rin entro por el techo y se metió bajo la cama de kouga.

- oye?... que estas haciendo? ¬¬UU

- ah?- saco la cabeza de debajo de la cama- es que aca abajo guardo unos programas hacker antiguos… y ahora los nececito… solo será un minuto…- Los cinco se miraron con una gotita en la nuca

- RIN!! LA CENA ESTA LISTA!!!- grito sango sacando la cabeza por el mismo agujero- ah hola chicos, RIN!!- volvió a gritar

-m….p...s...p…- dijo en voz baja… tan baja que nadie escucho…

- que??- la peli chocolate entro en la habitación y miro bajo la cama de kouga- que tripa se te rompió ahora?

- no encuentro uno de mis programas!!!- dijo sacando la cabeza de debajo de la cama…

- y para que demonios los metes aca cuando sabes que nunca los encuentras!!- sango también se metió bajo la cama refunfuñando maldiciones. Los vampiros picados por el bichito de la curiosidad sacaron la cama y miraron… bajo esa cama había otra habitación REPLETA de CD o disket de computadoras, discos duros, tarjetas madres…

- aca esta!!- chillo feliz rin y salio de golpe- anda… porquen sacaron la cama?

- ¬¬ veamos… una enana escandalosa se metió en el cuarto que esta destinado a nosotros y comenzó a armar jaleo bajo una de las camas ¿Qué hubieses hecho tu?- dijo sesshoumaru tocándole la moral a la chica

- mmm lo mismo… PESADO!!!- grito sacándole la lengua

- ya Rin, no te comportes como una cría ¬¬- regaño sango- ahora sube a comer!!

- si mama ¬¬- enseguida se hecho a correr y sango la salio persiguiendo

- QUE NO SOY TU MADRE CARAJOOO!!- grito antes de desaparecer…

…silencio…

…doble silencio…

…triple silencio naturalmente…

- ooookkkk, a esto se refería la pelirroja cuando decía: "_no se asusten si de repente aparecemos por cualquier parte…"?_

- supongo- dijo inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos prosiguieron tranquilamente a lo que estaban haciendo. Perdón… dije tranquilamente? Algo debe estar fallando con mi teclado… pues realmente no pudieron siquiera sentarse pues entre la música a pleno volumen de Ayame (se acababan de dar cuenta que el estudio de esta estaba junto a su habitación) les ensordecía sus sensibles oídos, el olor a extraños químicos provenientes del laboratorio de química, Sango entrado y saliendo de todas partes para curar heridas o poner orden, Rin molestando a todo el mundo y Kagome con un ataque de estrés latente en su sien… pues… no era agradable.

Pero, como buenas humanas, antes del alba estaban todas rendidas, claro, que la científica-vampiro no iba a parar sus experimentos, así que los pobres y desgraciados vampiros decidieron obviarla y tratar de dormir.

La paz no duro mucho se ha de aclarar, pues de un segundo a otro la vampiro entro en la habitación.

- despierten!!- les grito con un megáfono.

- WWAAAA- chillaron todos completamente aterrados por la voz estridente.

- que demonios quieres??- pregunto Koga contando hasta 100, diez no le iban a servir en ese minuto…

- vengan… debo inyectarles algo- dijo la muchacha acercándose con una maleta a la primera cama, la de Miroku.

- que?? Inyectarnos que??- pregunto Inu-yasha algo asustado, los ojos dorados de la chica brillaron intensamente en una mueca de diversión.

- no seria cómodo que no pudiesen salir de día, especialmente si vais a ayudarnos… por lo que estuve haciendo esto- señalo unas vacunas que estaban dentro de la maleta, cada uno de una tonalidad distinta- las llamo V-day, con una inyección de esto y el sol ni pensara en hacerles daño, soy la prueba viviente de ello.

- como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti??- pregunto Sesshoumaru con una mirada molesta.

- pues o hacen eso… o se quedan confinados aquí dentro de por vida, descubrí que mi acido no solo derrite, si no que también es capaz de soldar- dijo con malicia.

- no tenemos opción o si pelirroja??- pregunto Galwis con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- no amigo, lo lamento… trata con otra científica loca- agarro el brazo de Miroku y la vacuna verde- si te mueves esto no llegara a tu vena y lo mas probable es que termine corroyendo tu cuerpo, así que mas te vale que no te muevas…- dijo seriamente.

La vacuna se acercaba cada vez mas a la piel de Miroku, todos a excepción de Sesshoumaru miraban a la vampiro con terror, y Miroku… pues rezaba con su rosario y prometía NUNCA volver a tocar a una mujer si se salvaba.

Una voz saco a la vampiro de su delicada operación, era Sango.

- como te atreves a inyectar a alguien con tu endemoniado pulso Eria???- pregunto Sango molesta quitándole la vacuna a la chica.

- cruel!! Mi pulso no es tan malo!!- se quejo haciendo rabieta.

- cierra la boca!!- con un pulso perfecto inyecto al muchacho. Este sintió como su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, hasta que pudo ver que su piel adquiría un poco de color y sus colmillos de contraían.- listo, mírate en el baño.

El chico corrió al primer espejo que tenia cerca y verifico que era real, piel tostada, dientes planos, no garras, orejas humanas y sobre todo, nada de marcas de mordidas.

- es sorprendente- dijo mientras se tocaba la cara y el cabello.

- no por nada Eria es la química del equipo- dijo divertida.- ahora el resto, veamos si todos son así de valientes.

Un trago de saliva general respondio a su pregunta.

_Primer piso, sala de comandos_

Una tranquila Kagome estaba sentada revisando datos… hace cuanto que había pasado tal incidente? 10 años? 9 años? No lo recordaba… pero las imágenes de sangre y destrucción estaban aun vigentes en su cabeza. Nubes de murciélagos negros, ojos dorados, sangre escurriendo cama abajo, la cabeza de su madre y hermano rodando… Los ojos de ese maldito…

Lanzo un suspiro mientras dio un sorbo a su café, pero este enseguida le jugo una mala pasada, las imágenes del pasado hacían que su estomago de contrajera y no la dejaban probar bocado. Sango le decía que tenía colon irritable y que debía cuidarse y no tener tantos enojos. Como si fuese tan fácil, especialmente por su mayor disgusto. Eria Zyra Zaihrt, la chica que ella misma había rescatado de las penumbras y que por traición a su corazón había devorado a un humano en sus ojos. Aunque ese hombre haya sido un acosador que había tratado de violarla, nunca se le quitaría la imagen de Eria bañándose lujuriosamente con la sangre de ese tipo y devorando sus intestinos, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y los colmillos mas filosos que nunca… con la luna como testigo.

_En la noche_

-Vamos!!- chillo Rin ya lista con su traje y moto preparadas.

- calma tus motores criaja- dijo Eria colocándose sus cuchillos entre la ropa.

- han entendido el plan? Nosotras patrullaremos por tierra, ustedes por aire, la medicina que les dio Eria debe estar por acabarse.- dijo Kagome

- en dos minutos exactos, a mi también se me pasara pronto- dijo con una sonrisa

- como sea, esa medicina tenia también un rastreador químico y ese NO se sale por lo que ni piensen en escapar, las capsulas de agua bendita explotarían dentro suyo y os matarían lenta y dolorosamente.

- menudo consuelo ¬¬, y para que los transmisores- pregunto inu-yasha con molestia.

- te diría la palabra por imbecíl pero como estoy de buen humor te responderé…

Todos piensan: **_ese es su buen humor?? No quisiera ver el malo…_**

- cuando encuentren un nido de vampiros nos avisaran tecleando la letra V del teclado, con eso nos contactan a todas.

- de acuerdo, hora de vuelta?

- 6:00 a.m., a mas tardar, a las 7:00 amanece, así tendrán tiempo de volver a casa y hacer un informe- dijo Kagome- listos??

- PANTHER- dijo la pelirroja mientras hacia rugir los motores con el castaño agarrado a su cintura.

- LIRIN – grito mientras el vampiro esperaba con ansias la hora de soltarse de esa enana.

- TIGER- grito mientras imploraba al cielo que ese vampiro pervertido mantuviese sus manos alejadas.

- LONE WOLF- dijo ella acomodándose mientras koga esperaba con poca disimulada molestia.

- BLOODBERRY – grito Kagome mientras inu-yasha se agarraba de ella como podía.

- GAME STAR!!!!!!!- gritaron mientras salían disparadas en distintas direcciones.

_20:43, 10 minutos después de la partida, Panther y Galwis_

- es hora de que te sueltes!!- grito la exterminadora mientras daba una curva en la calle principal.

- de acuerdo!!- dijo abriendo sus alas…

- que no te maten!!!- chillo la otra mientras el tipo se alejaba.

- a ti tampoco loca!!!- grito divertido.- bueno, ya puedes salir…

- Hola… Galwis, cuantos años- dijo una sensual voz femenina.

- mucho en realidad, Leonor- dijo volteándose, frente a el una mujer de unos 30 años humanos en aspecto, cabello rubio largo y ojos rojizos, se notaba a leguas que era vampiro. El chico cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de seriedad y ataco a la mujer, esta esquivo.

- no permitiere que detengas al amo Naraku en sus planes!!!- grito mientras sacaba una lanza con punta manchada de sangre

- y yo no permitiré que sigas matando sin razón- saco su Nyobô.

- que así sea – ambos se lanzaron al ataque, al aire frió dañaba sus alas en tan alto lugar, así que fueron en picada cerca del piso, con la mala suerte, que llegaron a un edificio y la mujer… rompió con la lanza un tanque de bencina y le prendió fuego…

- IMBECILLL- grito Galwis mientras su voz era opacada por la explosión.

La chica pelirroja siguió por la calle observando y analizando todo con precisión, hasta el minuto nada extraño, ninguna señal, solo un par de borrachos y un grupo de prostitutas en la esquiva de la principal con Winsdor.

Pero con los minutos algo llamo su atención… un olor, acido… desagradable y caliente… era humo, en grandes bocanadas y estaba relativamente cerca…

Se dirigió al lugar y lo vio, un edificio muy alto, antiguo y prácticamente vacio en llamas, la gente vecina observaba con horro todo, la gente que dentro vivía salía a tropezones.

- apartaos!!- grito Panther con fiereza – mierda que ha pasado!!??

- vampiros!! Luchando allá dentro!! Uno nos salvo y dirigió a aca abajo, uno castaño…- dijo una mujer llorando mientras abrazaba a su nieta.

- oh dios… GALWIS!!!- chillo mientras entraba al edificio en llamas... dispuesta a todo…

_Misma hora, Lone Wolf y Koga_

- no se supone que teníamos que ir separados???

- escucha con atención novato- dijo la pelirroja- este bar es conocido por vender información jugosa y esta lleno de gente de mala calaña y seres oscuros, así que no hagas nada estupido, eres mi acompañante y punto, yo sola no entro.

- si, si, madame- dijo aburrido

- ¬¬ solo cierra la boca y sígueme- la muchacha entro al bar. El olor a alcohol barato y humo de cigarros y otras sustancias estimulantes estaba en el aire. La gente la miro con desconfianza, pero al reconocerla la mayoría se tranquilizo y siguió en lo suyo.

- que tienes para mi Ernie?- pregunto la muchacha

- oh, lone Wolf, que quieres…? Hombres lobo? Científicos locos??- pregunto el cantinero, era un hombre bajito y regordete, pero de mucho músculo. Koga miraba a todo el mundo con cierto temor… en que se había metido??

- no, nada de eso hoy… buscamos una presa mas grande yo y mi compañero- señalando a Koga con la cabeza – buscamos a Naraku- dijo. El bar quedo en silencio. Uno muy incomodo.

- oh señorita… que ha dicho??- dijo uno de los hombres, de aspecto joven y cabello rizado.

- usted sabe? Pues ilústreme- dijo con sensualidad fingida, aunque el sensual movimiento de caderas no dejo a Koga impune robándole un sonrojo.

- señorita… sabe jugar poker?

- un poco he aprendido- dijo sentándose en la misma mesa.

- pues perfecto, yo le digo que haremos!- la gente del bar agarro a Koga y lo mantuvieron agarrado- si usted gana su amigo se salva y me saca la información… si yo gano… me quedo con usted y la vida de su amigo.

- era una trampa!! Koga!!- chillo la chica. El vampiro comenzó a quitarse a los tipos de encima, todos eran vampiros.

- tu juega!! Yo me encargo!!- grito mientras sacaba su katana.

- bueno señorita… quiere barajar las cartas??- pregunto el hombre. La chica apago el comunicador y agarro las cartas con fiereza.

- prepárese-

_Misma hora, Lirin y Sesshoumaru_

- Sesshy!! Has visto algo??- pregunto con energía la chica mientras vigilaba el hospital, buen lugar para encontrar vampiros.

- no me llames Sesshy y hasta ahora nada extraño-

- ok!- la chica comenzó a caminar entre las habitaciones, sin problemas, los niños y enfermos dormían placidamente- hey Sesshoumaru…estoy aburrida, cuéntame algo!!

- eres definitivamente molesta…- suspiro el chico desde la otra línea.

- bu el molesto eres tu hmpf!!! SESSHOUMARU AUXILIOOO!!- línea se corto, Sesshoumaru no lo pensó dos veces y se fue tras la muchacha, su pista era fácil de seguir, no todas las mujeres usan esencia de ajo.

- LIN!!- grito al verla entre las garras de dos doctores vampiros y una cara muy conocida envuelta en un kimono caro.- Kagura…- dijo con desprecio

- cuanto tiempo, Sesshoumaru-koi- dijo con falsa dulzura e ironía que se clavaba como agujas en el cuerpo del hombre.

- suelta a la chica- dijo secamente

- oh!! Pero que desconsiderado… tu ex novia viene a hacerte un trato

- que trato?

- tu vida a cambio de la de ella, le causas muchos problemas al amo Naraku…

- como se que cumplirás tu promesa?

- mi palabra de buena fe no te basta? O acaso quieres algo mas?

- ¬¬ no

- bueno, entonces primero reclamare algo que nunca me diste…

La chica se acerco a Sesshoumaru y le planto un beso apasionado dejando a Lin sin palabras y notablemente furiosa de una patada se quito a los vampiros de encima y Sesshoumaru aprovecho y se quito a Kagura de un golpe de encima.

- MALDITA CRIA!!- chillo kagura

_Misma hora Tiger y Miroku._

- miroku-sama cuidado!!- chillo mientras empujaba al vampiro para que evitara un golpe directo de ese hombre lobo.

- atácalos Gabriel!!!!!! Hazlos pedazos!!- chillo un chico albino sentado sobre un caballo blanco.

- maldito Hakudoshi!!!!!!!- grito miroku

- el monje sigue buscando venganza?? Que aburrido- dijo con ironía.

- AGH!!- chillo Sango, el hombre lobo le había proferido un golpe dejando una herida a carne viva…

- TIGER!!- grito el monje corriendo pero la lanza de hakudoshi le detuvo.

- aun no hemos acabado lo nuestro…

- cabron

_Misma hora Kagome e inuyasha_

- INUUUYASHA!!!!!!!! CUIDADO!!!!!!!

_**Continuaraa---**_

_**JAJAJA LO HE DEJADO HASTA AQUÍ!! PUES LOS DEJARE CON INTRIGA!!**_

_**Shiori: y esta se queja que odia eso**_

_**Shiro: cierra la boca!! Es necesario para el próximo capi**_

_**Shiori: si lo escribes ¬¬**_

_**Shiro: bua!!! Lo lamento!!!!!! Peero no he podido escribir por estar estudiando T.T gomen nazai!!**_

_**Shiori: pues a Shiro le ha dado un ataque de pena yo respondo los reviews…**_

eternal-vampire (Raxnas): gracias por tu comentario!! Y no te preocupes con saber que te gusto estoy contenta

takako-kurumi: jajaj que bueno que te haya gustado y aca esta tu premio, un capi recién terminado!!! xD

luna: perdón por la tardanza!! Aca empieza todo, los problemas y los amores!! Y se ha desvelado un poco del pasado de kagome!! Disfrútalo!!

Willnira: tu idea me sirvió mucho!!! Aca esta lo pedido… claro… que ahora comienza a desenredarse todo espero que sigas leyendo!!

_**Recuerden!! Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic sano con autora motivada!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
